We propose to continue to study brain pathways involved in vision and movement. We are especially interested in those circuits involved in visual guidance of movement. Anatomical studies will trace projections from visual areas of the cortex of monkeys to subcortical structures. We are especially interested in visual input to pons and the relay of visual information from pons to cerebellum. Physiological studies will continue to analyze receptive field properties of visual cells in the pontine nuclei. Behavioral studies will focus on the role of the cerebellum in visually guided movement. We will ask: what is the behavioral significance of the visual input to the cerebellum?